


A chance meeting, as they say in Bree

by Adaese



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf reflects on how very different the Quest of Erebor could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance meeting, as they say in Bree

"It was on the morning of Tuesday, April the 25th, 2941, that I called to see Bilbo; and though I knew more or less what to expect, I must say that my confidence was shaken. Had I not amended my plans swiftly, think of what might have been! There might have been dragon-fire and savage swords in Eriador; there might be no Queen in Gondor. But in the nick of time I had another thought, and arranged in haste to introduce Thorin to Bilbo's cousin Lobelia..."


End file.
